Create a cat
by Petaldawn
Summary: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm doing create a cat as u probably already know. It will be for a story called "the perk of wonders." After I have chosen all the cats I will then decide which cats will be the main characters and which cats will be evil, (after all, I do like having some evil cats.) The clans will be the normal: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Everyone can submit as many cats as they like (the more the better really.)I will try and use them all, (unless I get like billions.) The people that I choose their cat to be the main characters or the evil ones will get a special mention.

Cats that I will need:

Four Leaders

Four Deputies

Four Medicine cats

Four Medicine Cat apprentices

Like a massive load of warriors

Yet again a massive load of Apprentices

A big herd of kits

Elders are always needed

Starclan cats

Dark forest cats

Loners will play big parts

Kittypets might also play big parts

And whatever else u can think of!

Please please please set it out like this: (it just makes my life easier)

Name: …..

Clan: …..

Position: …

Gender: …

Description: …..

Personality: …

Extra info: ….

You can also put anything else that you think of!


	2. Update 1

**Ok so this is the 1****st**** update 2 my create a cat, I have not yet decided which cats will be mains because I still need more cats. But there are some cats in this list which I have decided will have quite a good part, but you'll have to wait for the story 2 find out which cats they will be. **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: (still open)

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**(Still more warrior spaces)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (does not yet have a mother yet)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (does not yet have a mother yet)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (does not have a mother yet)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some

Windclan:

Leader: (Still open)

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: (still open)

Medicine cat apprentice: (still open)

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

**(Still more Queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has not yet got a mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**(Still more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: (still open)

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: (still open)

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

No apprentices but I still need some

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes

**(Still more future kit places)**

Starclan cats:

None but I still need some

Darkforest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

**(Still more Darkforest cat places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

**(Still more loner places)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

**(Still more rogue places)**

**Ok so there it is, as u can see I still need quite a few more cats. The cats are not in age order but they will be when the real story starts. I hav not yet decided who the main cats will be, but I do know that some cats will be playing certain parts. Thx 2 every1 who gave me a cat and plz keep giving more. :D**

**P.S Could anyone who submitted a kit or an apprentice plz could u tell me their warrior name again because I kinda lost other reviews because of technical difficulties, that is y I am publishing this story again, thx. **


	3. Update 2

**Ok so this is the 2****nd**** update 2 my create a cat, I have not yet decided which cats will be mains because I still need more cats. But there are some cats in this list which I have decided will have quite a good part, but you'll have to wait for the story 2 find out which cats they will be. There will be more updates when more people have reviewed.**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Iceblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Willowflame- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- Light brown she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Pigeoncloud- Grey she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cloudbird- Almost with she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Clawfang- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefeather- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowfur- Silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

Furzebelly- Dark brown tom with unnaturally long belly fur and green eyes

Goldenstrike- Golden brown tabby tom with gold eyes

**(Still more warrior spaces but preferably toms)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

Cinderpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with flecks of dark grey and black and stormy blue eyes

Rowanpaw- Huge dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, one white front paw and blue eyes

Specklepaw- Cream she-cat with tabby patches, golden paws and pale green eyes

Brackenpaw- Ginger she-cat with red/orange streaks and green eyes

Chestnutpaw- Dark brown she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Cloverpaw- White she-cat with emerald eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

Talonthorn- Bright golden she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (does not yet have a mother yet)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (does not yet have a mother yet)

Lionkit- Huge white tom with tufts of fur around his neck, a golden underbelly and dark green eyes (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes (has mother)

Stormkit- Dark smoky grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

Redsmoke- Bright ginger tom with small patches of grey and green eyes

Wolffang- long furred black tom with bright green eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- Calico she-cat with purple eyes, she also stays in the nursery permanently

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (does not have a mother yet)

Hollykit- Small black, brown, white and silver she-cat with one blind blood red eye and one forest green one (does not yet have a mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some

Windclan:

Leader: Honeystar- Light golden she-cat with creamy white rings around her tail and paws with crimson-black eyes

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Sageberry- Tan she-cat with a very pink nose and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: (still open)

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and with tom, with badger like stripes, very long claws and green eyes

Swifttiger- White she-cat with black tiger stripes and grey eyes

Blackfox- Black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail and emerald eyes

Pigeonwing- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

**(Still more Queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has not yet got a mother)

Wolfkit- Grey tom with narrowing muzzle and green eyes (has mother)

Grasskit- Black tom with white patches (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**(Still more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: Echostar- Blue-grey she-cat with brown paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw- Fluffy snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

Thistlefang- Light grey tom with darker stripes and night blue eyes

Brooksmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brambleice- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Poisonstorm- Black tom with one white paw and yellow eyes

Robingaze- White she-cat with one black paw and blue eyes

Dawnmoth- Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and night blue eyes

Poppyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Brackenberry- Light brown tabby tom with night blue eyes

Shineheart- Shiny white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Splashfoot- White tom with blue splashes and yellow eyes

Minnowfin- Skinny tan coloured she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes that look like tiger stripes

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat dappled with white and pale ginger and lilac eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jetpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes (has mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Oakkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (has mother)

Leopardkit- White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes (has mother)

Splashkit- Blue she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Starclan cats:

Dappleheart- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Whitestar- White tom with bright amber eyes, old Thunderclan leader

Yellowstar- Golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, leader of Thunderclan after Whitestar

Willowspots- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Softfur- Long furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Dark forest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mossfire- Tortishell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Winterscar- White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye

Ravenrose- Black she-cat with shredded ears and red eyes

Crescentrose- Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac pupiless eyes

Avalanchevoice- Large broad shouldered brown tabby she-cat with unforgiving eyes and longer than usual eyes

Dewshade- Pure black she-cat with crimson eyes and lots of long deep scars on her back and muzzle

Solthorn- Fiery red she-cat with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes and two extra claws on each foot

**(Still more Dark forest cat places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Slippers- Plump white tom with grey paws and warm amber eyes

Tulip- Rose coloured she-cat with a creamy underbelly and cold blue eyes

**(Still more kittypet places)**

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

**(Still more loner places)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

Axel- Ginger tom with spiky fur and green eyes

**(Still more rogue places)**

**Ok so there it is, as u can see I still need quite a few more cats. The cats are not in age order but they will be when the real story starts. I hav not yet decided who the main cats will be, but I do know that some cats will be playing certain parts. Thx 2 every1 who gave me a cat and plz keep giving more. :D**

**P.S Could anyone who submitted a kit or an apprentice plz could u tell me their warrior name again because I kinda lost other reviews because of technical difficulties, that is y I am publishing this story again, thx. **

**P.P.S Hailkit and Blazekit from Thunderclan need a mother so u can submit a mother for one/both of them. Webkit from Shadowclan also needs a mother. Pebblekit from Windclan and Flamekit and Silverkit needs a mother aswell.**


	4. Update 3

**Here's my 3****rd**** update, thx to all the people that reviewed. I'm yet again saying that I'm not choosing the mains until the end because some people have asked me. **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Iceblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Willowflame- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- Light brown she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Pigeoncloud- Grey she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cloudbird- Almost with she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Clawfang- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefeather- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowfur- Silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

Furzebelly- Dark brown tom with unnaturally long belly fur and green eyes

Goldenstrike- Golden brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Riverspirit- Blue grey she-cat with silver eyes

Milkpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes

Pharoh- Huge golden tabby Persian with stormy blue eyes

**(Still more warrior spaces but preferably toms)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

Cinderpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with flecks of dark grey and black and stormy blue eyes

Rowanpaw- Huge dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, one white front paw and blue eyes

Specklepaw- Cream she-cat with tabby patches, golden paws and pale green eyes

Brackenpaw- Ginger she-cat with red/orange streaks and green eyes

Chestnutpaw- Dark brown she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Cloverpaw- White she-cat with emerald eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

Talonthorn- Bright golden she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Lionkit- Huge white tom with tufts of fur around his neck, a golden underbelly and dark green eyes (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes (has mother)

Stormkit- Dark smoky grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (has mother)

Hazelkit- Calico she-cat with brown eyes

Sootkit- Grey tom with green eyes

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

Redsmoke- Bright ginger tom with small patches of grey and green eyes

Wolffang- long furred black tom with bright green eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- Calico she-cat with purple eyes, she also stays in the nursery permanently

Rainflight- Dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and dark green eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

Hollykit- Small black, brown, white and silver she-cat with one blind blood red eye and one forest green one (does not yet have a mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

Redwhisker- Dark ginger tom with green eyes and light ginger stripes on his tail

Windclan:

Leader: Honeystar- Light golden she-cat with creamy white rings around her tail and paws with crimson-black eyes

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Sageberry- Tan she-cat with a very pink nose and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: (still open)

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and with tom, with badger like stripes, very long claws and green eyes

Swifttiger- White she-cat with black tiger stripes and grey eyes

Blackfox- Black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail and emerald eyes

Pigeonwing- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeye- Jet black tom with blood red stripes and one long scar under his left eye

Ravenflight- Jet black tom with lighter grey patches and green eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

Cloudwhisker- Cream she-cat with two white legs, white rim around her left eye and amber eyes

**(Still more Queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has not yet got a mother)

Wolfkit- Grey tom with narrowing muzzle and green eyes (has mother)

Grasskit- Black tom with white patches (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**(Still more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: Echostar- Blue-grey she-cat with brown paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw- Fluffy snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

Thistlefang- Light grey tom with darker stripes and night blue eyes

Brooksmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brambleice- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Poisonstorm- Black tom with one white paw and yellow eyes

Robingaze- White she-cat with one black paw and blue eyes

Dawnmoth- Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and night blue eyes

Poppyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Brackenberry- Light brown tabby tom with night blue eyes

Shineheart- Shiny white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Splashfoot- White tom with blue splashes and yellow eyes

Minnowfin- Skinny tan coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Dewstorm- Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Rainclaw- Blue grey tabby tom with bright green eyes

Doveflight- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes that look like tiger stripes

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat dappled with white and pale ginger and lilac eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jetpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- Blue grey tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Cloudpaw- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Skypaw- Blue grey tom with aqua blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerfur- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes (has mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes (Has mother)

Oakkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (has mother)

Leopardkit- White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes (has mother)

Splashkit- Blue she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Starclan cats:

Dappleheart- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Whitestar- White tom with bright amber eyes, old Thunderclan leader

Yellowstar- Golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, leader of Thunderclan after Whitestar

Willowspots- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Softfur- Long furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Barkfang: Dark mottled brown tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

Darkshimmer- Jet black tabby she-cat with a star flecked pelt and green eyes

Teareyes- Small blue grey she-cat with watery blue eyes

**(Still more Starclan places)**

Dark forest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mossfire- Tortishell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Winterscar- White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye

Ravenrose- Black she-cat with shredded ears and red eyes

Crescentrose- Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac pupiless eyes

Avalanchevoice- Large broad shouldered brown tabby she-cat with unforgiving eyes and longer than usual eyes

Dewshade- Pure black she-cat with crimson eyes and lots of long deep scars on her back and muzzle

Solthorn- Fiery red she-cat with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes and two extra claws on each foot

Radiantsky- Dark brown she-cat with a tan coloured face and feet with light brown spots and violet eyes with hints of green and blue in them

Shadepaw- Jet black she-cat with blood coloured eyes and a long scar down her face

Darkpaw- Black tom with cold blue eyes a scar down his muzzle

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpounce- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Fangfeather- Brown tom with scars everywhere and teeth poking out

Clawleg- Black grey tom with green eyes and a scar on his leg

Thunderstorm- Black she-cat with white patches and paws and icy blue eyes

Lightsong- Light grey she-cat with white spots and muzzle and icy blue eyes

Chillheart- White tom with black paws, ears, long claws and ice blue eyes

Dewshade- White she-cat with blue eyes (completely deaf)

Lizardtail- Brown she-cat with a fur-less tail and green eyes

Cricketwing- Pale ginger tom with darker stripes his left ear is shredded and yellow eyes

**(No more dark forest places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Slippers- Plump white tom with grey paws and warm amber eyes

Tulip- Rose coloured she-cat with a creamy underbelly and cold blue eyes

**(Still more kittypet places)**

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

Ivy- black silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Ember- Flaming orange she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

**(Still more loner places)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

Axel- Ginger tom with spiky fur and green eyes

**(Still more rogue places)**

**Ok so there it is, as u can see I still need quite a few more cats. The cats are not in age order but they will be when the real story starts. I hav not yet decided who the main cats will be, but I do know that some cats will be playing certain parts. Thx 2 every1 who gave me a cat and plz keep giving more. :D**

**P.S Could anyone who submitted a kit or an apprentice plz could u tell me their warrior name again because I kinda lost other reviews because of technical difficulties, that is y I am publishing this story again, thx. **

**P.P.S Kits that say they don't have a mother yet u can make a mother for them**


	5. Update 4

**Ok here's the next update.**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Iceblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Willowflame- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- Light brown she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Pigeoncloud- Grey she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cloudbird- Almost with she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Clawfang- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefeather- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowfur- Silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

Furzebelly- Dark brown tom with unnaturally long belly fur and green eyes

Goldenstrike- Golden brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Riverspirit- Blue grey she-cat with silver eyes

Milkpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes

Pharoh- Huge golden tabby Persian with stormy blue eyes

Stonestrike- Cream and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunfang- Dark golden tom with a twisted fang and blue eyes

Branchclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitepelt- White tom with pale blue eyes

Brambleflight- White she-cat with patches of orange and brown tabby and dark green eyes

Featherwing- White and grey she-cat with green eyes

Beechclaw- Brown and white tabby tom

**(No more warrior spaces)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

Cinderpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with flecks of dark grey and black and stormy blue eyes

Rowanpaw- Huge dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, one white front paw and blue eyes

Specklepaw- Cream she-cat with tabby patches, golden paws and pale green eyes

Brackenpaw- Ginger she-cat with red/orange streaks and green eyes

Chestnutpaw- Dark brown she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Cloverpaw- White she-cat with emerald eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

Talonthorn- Bright golden she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Lionkit- Huge white tom with tufts of fur around his neck, a golden underbelly and dark green eyes (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes (has mother)

Stormkit- Dark smoky grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (has mother)

Hazelkit- Calico she-cat with brown eyes (has mother)

Sootkit- Grey tom with green eyes (has mother)

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Robinclaw- Ginger tom with green/yellow eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

Redsmoke- Bright ginger tom with small patches of grey and green eyes

Wolffang- long furred black tom with bright green eyes

Silentbreeze- Black and silver she-cat with tufts of fur on her ear tips and dark blue eyes

Applefur- White she-cat with patches of red and green eyes

Smokefang- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitesplash- Grey she-cat with white specks and blue eyes

Brownvine- Dark brown tom with light brown flecks and amber eyes

Duckflight- Black and brown tom with amber eyes

Paletail- Dull white tom with light grey paws and amber eyes

Deerspot- Dark brown she-cat with light brown spots on her back and light brown paws and green eyes

Flamewhisker- Dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Sootstorm- Dark grey tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Blackfrost- Black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Talonpaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes

**(Still more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- Calico she-cat with purple eyes, she also stays in the nursery permanently

Rainflight- Dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Brightnose- White she-cat with light ginger splotches and amber eyes

Frostlight- Long furred pale grey she-cat with white speckles, white paws and tail and dark blue/green eyes

**(No more queen spaces)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

Acornkit- Brown tom with grey ear tips, paws and underbelly (has mother)

Pinekit- Black she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Hawkkit- Brown she-cat with grey, black and white spots and amber eyes (has mother)

Rosekit- White and grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Petalkit- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Honeykit- Fluffly light grey she-cat with white legs and sea green eyes

Greykit- Light grey tom with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Silverkit- White and light grey mixed together making it look silver and blue eyes

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

Hollykit- Small black, brown, white and silver she-cat with one blind blood red eye and one forest green one (does not yet have a mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

Redwhisker- Dark ginger tom with green eyes and light ginger stripes on his tail

Tumbleweed- Long furred grey tabby tom with dull yellow eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Honeystar- Light golden she-cat with creamy white rings around her tail and paws with crimson-black eyes

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Sageberry- Tan she-cat with a very pink nose and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: (still open)

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and with tom, with badger like stripes, very long claws and green eyes

Swifttiger- White she-cat with black tiger stripes and grey eyes

Blackfox- Black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail and emerald eyes

Pigeonwing- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeye- Jet black tom with blood red stripes and one long scar under his left eye

Ravenflight- Jet black tom with lighter grey patches and green eyes

Oaksplash- Grey she-cat with brown spots on her face and blue eyes

Autumnspirit- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Blazefur- Golden tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and brown stripes

Greybreeze- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Dustfall- Dark grey tom with green eyes

**(Still more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

Brindlepaw- Black she-cat with white paws, ears and muzzle and bright green eyes

Hazepaw- Tortishell she-cat with tabby marks with silver toes and ear tips and purple eyes

Brokenpaw- Pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, tail tip and ear tips and his back right foot is twisted and green eyes

Petalpaw- Long furred grey she-cat with white chest, underbelly, legs and green eyes

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with grey paws, chest and green eyes

Leafpaw- White she—cat with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Thornpaw- Dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

Cloudwhisker- Cream she-cat with two white legs, white rim around her left eye and amber eyes

Faithspirit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes with hints of light yellow that can only be seen in sunlight

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

Emeraldkit- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and emerald green eyes (has mother)

Shykit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes and one ginger paw (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has not yet got a mother)

Wolfkit- Grey tom with narrowing muzzle and green eyes (has mother)

Grasskit- Black tom with white patches (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**(Still more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: Echostar- Blue-grey she-cat with brown paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw- Fluffy snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

Thistlefang- Light grey tom with darker stripes and night blue eyes

Brooksmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brambleice- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Poisonstorm- Black tom with one white paw and yellow eyes

Robingaze- White she-cat with one black paw and blue eyes

Dawnmoth- Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and night blue eyes

Poppyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Brackenberry- Light brown tabby tom with night blue eyes

Shineheart- Shiny white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Splashfoot- White tom with blue splashes and yellow eyes

Minnowfin- Skinny tan coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Dewstorm- Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Rainclaw- Blue grey tabby tom with bright green eyes

Doveflight- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Mouseclaw- Tan she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mudshade- Spiky dark brown tom with amber eyes

Dustfang- Light grey tom with darker flecks

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes that look like tiger stripes

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat dappled with white and pale ginger and lilac eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jetpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- Blue grey tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Cloudpaw- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Skypaw- Blue grey tom with aqua blue eyes

Lakepaw- Light grey tom with white paws and spots on his face and green eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerfur- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes

**(Still more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes (has mother)

Dawnkit- Tortishell and white she-cat with one blue eye and one purple eye (does not yet have a mother)

**(Still more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes (Has mother)

Oakkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (has mother)

Leopardkit- White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes (has mother)

Splashkit- Blue she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes (has mother)

**(Still more future kit places)**

Elders:

No elders but still need some

Starclan cats:

Dappleheart- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Whitestar- White tom with bright amber eyes, old Thunderclan leader

Yellowstar- Golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, leader of Thunderclan after Whitestar

Willowspots- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Softfur- Long furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Barkfang: Dark mottled brown tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

Darkshimmer- Jet black tabby she-cat with a star flecked pelt and green eyes

Teareyes- Small blue grey she-cat with watery blue eyes

Pondbliss- Cream she-cat with faint silver stripes and baby blue eyes with hints of sea green in them

Tulipdawn- White and silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

Petalpelt- White she-cat with black spots on her face and blue eyes

Swallowsong- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Midnightblossem- Pure black she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes

**(Still more Starclan places)**

Dark forest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mossfire- Tortishell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Winterscar- White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye

Ravenrose- Black she-cat with shredded ears and red eyes

Crescentrose- Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac pupiless eyes

Avalanchevoice- Large broad shouldered brown tabby she-cat with unforgiving eyes and longer than usual eyes

Dewshade- Pure black she-cat with crimson eyes and lots of long deep scars on her back and muzzle

Solthorn- Fiery red she-cat with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes and two extra claws on each foot

Radiantsky- Dark brown she-cat with a tan coloured face and feet with light brown spots and violet eyes with hints of green and blue in them

Shadepaw- Jet black she-cat with blood coloured eyes and a long scar down her face

Darkpaw- Black tom with cold blue eyes a scar down his muzzle

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpounce- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Fangfeather- Brown tom with scars everywhere and teeth poking out

Clawleg- Black grey tom with green eyes and a scar on his leg

Thunderstorm- Black she-cat with white patches and paws and icy blue eyes

Lightsong- Light grey she-cat with white spots and muzzle and icy blue eyes

Chillheart- White tom with black paws, ears, long claws and ice blue eyes

Dewshade- White she-cat with blue eyes (completely deaf)

Lizardtail- Brown she-cat with a fur-less tail and green eyes

Cricketwing- Pale ginger tom with darker stripes his left ear is shredded and yellow eyes

Eaglestreak- Tan tom with darker streaks, with brown paws and blue eyes

Beechcry- Dark brown tom with one white paw and emerald green eyes

Patchheart- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

**(No more dark forest places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Slippers- Plump white tom with grey paws and warm amber eyes

Tulip- Rose coloured she-cat with a creamy underbelly and cold blue eyes

Butterfly- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Twilight- Tortishell she-cat with violet eyes

Maple- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Harmony- Golden tabby and white she-cat with moulted spots on her ears and tail and bright amber eyes

Hope- Pure white she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip and ice blue eyes

Destiny- Light grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and ice blue eyes

Dream- Fluffy light grey she-cat with dark grey paws and ice blue eyes

Feather- White and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Lightning- Silver she-cat with one dark grey paw and amber electric amber eyes

Storm- Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and ice blue eyes

Hurricane- White tom with silver and dark grey specks and amber eyes

Sam- Dark grey tom with two front white paws and amber eyes

Ami- White she-cat with brown head and tail and creepy red eyes

**(No more kittypet places)**

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

Ivy- black silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Ember- Flaming orange she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Dusk- Dark grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Puddle- Light grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Howling- Old grey tom with blind eyes

Ruffle- Fluffy long furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

Thistle- Spiky grey and black tom with red eyes

Vine- Brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly and blue eyes

Canyon- Rusty-ginger tom with blue eyes

**(No more loner spaces)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

Axel- Ginger tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Comet- Black tom with orange spots and yellow eyes

Secret- Misty grey she-cat with blue eyes

Foggy- Grey tom with yellow eyes

Shatter- Calico she-cat with orange eyes and broken claws

Panther- Black tom with grey eyes

Bone- White tom with red eyes and grey stripes

Badger- Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Flash- Silver tom with black flecks and green eyes

Shade- Black tom with blue eyes

**(No more rogue places)**

**Ooooo nearly all the places are full, QUICK SUBMIT CATS!**

**P.S Kits that say they don't have a mother yet u can make a mother for them**

**P.P.S. I'm gonna say again that I won't put the cats in age until the actual story, and that I won't tell you the mains until the final update, and again in the story. **

**If you're confused about why in some I put that the queens are full and so are the kits, but the future kits aren't full. It practically means that you can submit a she-cat that will later on have kits.**

**Thx for everyone who submitted a cat :D **


	6. Update 5

**Hiya I think that this will be the 2****nd**** 2 last update. There are only a few places left, so plz read what I've said at the bottom before u submit a cat :D**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Iceblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Willowflame- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- Light brown she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Pigeoncloud- Grey she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cloudbird- Almost with she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Clawfang- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefeather- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowfur- Silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

Furzebelly- Dark brown tom with unnaturally long belly fur and green eyes

Goldenstrike- Golden brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Riverspirit- Blue grey she-cat with silver eyes

Milkpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes

Pharoh- Huge golden tabby Persian with stormy blue eyes

Stonestrike- Cream and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunfang- Dark golden tom with a twisted fang and blue eyes

Branchclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitepelt- White tom with pale blue eyes

Brambleflight- White she-cat with patches of orange and brown tabby and dark green eyes

Featherwing- White and grey she-cat with green eyes

Beechclaw- Brown and white tabby tom

**(No more warrior spaces)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

Cinderpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with flecks of dark grey and black and stormy blue eyes

Rowanpaw- Huge dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, one white front paw and blue eyes

Specklepaw- Cream she-cat with tabby patches, golden paws and pale green eyes

Brackenpaw- Ginger she-cat with red/orange streaks and green eyes

Chestnutpaw- Dark brown she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Cloverpaw- White she-cat with emerald eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

Talonthorn- Bright golden she-cat with blue eyes

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Lionkit- Huge white tom with tufts of fur around his neck, a golden underbelly and dark green eyes (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes (has mother)

Stormkit- Dark smoky grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (has mother)

Hazelkit- Calico she-cat with brown eyes (has mother)

Sootkit- Grey tom with green eyes (has mother)

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Robinclaw- Ginger tom with green/yellow eyes

Lightblossem- Tortishell she-cat with green eyes

Clearwhisker- White she-cat with deep blue eyes and a pink nose

**(No more elder places)**

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

Redsmoke- Bright ginger tom with small patches of grey and green eyes

Wolffang- long furred black tom with bright green eyes

Silentbreeze- Black and silver she-cat with tufts of fur on her ear tips and dark blue eyes

Applefur- White she-cat with patches of red and green eyes

Smokefang- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitesplash- Grey she-cat with white specks and blue eyes

Brownvine- Dark brown tom with light brown flecks and amber eyes

Duckflight- Black and brown tom with amber eyes

Paletail- Dull white tom with light grey paws and amber eyes

Deerspot- Dark brown she-cat with light brown spots on her back and light brown paws and green eyes

Flamewhisker- Dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Sootstorm- Dark grey tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Blackfrost- Black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Nightwhisper- Black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Thornnose- Long furred black tom with amber eyes

Emberstreak- Long furred black and ginger she-cat, she has flecks of red, orange, yellow and gold and one green eye and one yellow

Firewing- Black and silver tom with amber eyes

Snakedawn- Dark brown she-cat with one white paw and forest green eyes

Redfire- Bright ginger she-cat with one cream paw and three light orange paws and bright green eyes

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Talonpaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes

Amberpaw- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- Calico she-cat with purple eyes, she also stays in the nursery permanently

Rainflight- Dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Brightnose- White she-cat with light ginger splotches and amber eyes

Frostlight- Long furred pale grey she-cat with white speckles, white paws and tail and dark blue/green eyes

**(No more queen spaces)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

Acornkit- Brown tom with grey ear tips, paws and underbelly (has mother)

Pinekit- Black she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Hawkkit- Brown she-cat with grey, black and white spots and amber eyes (has mother)

Rosekit- White and grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Petalkit- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Honeykit- Fluffly light grey she-cat with white legs and sea green eyes

Greykit- Light grey tom with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Silverkit- White and light grey mixed together making it look silver and blue eyes

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

Hollykit- Small black, brown, white and silver she-cat with one blind blood red eye and one forest green one (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and white she-cat with sky blue eyes (has mother)

Dovekit- Cream she-cat with sea green eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes (has mother)

Marigoldkit- Dark ginger, yellow and red she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Starlingkit- Brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Redwhisker- Dark ginger tom with green eyes and light ginger stripes on his tail

Tumbleweed- Long furred grey tabby tom with dull yellow eyes

Specklenose- Grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blazetooth- Ginger tom with white paws and spots of white, black and light ginger on his pelt and yellow eyes

**(No more elder places)**

Windclan:

Leader: Honeystar- Light golden she-cat with creamy white rings around her tail and paws with crimson-black eyes

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Sageberry- Tan she-cat with a very pink nose and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Rosedew- Grey she-cat with dark grey spot on her back and blue eyes

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and with tom, with badger like stripes, very long claws and green eyes

Swifttiger- White she-cat with black tiger stripes and grey eyes

Blackfox- Black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail and emerald eyes

Pigeonwing- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeye- Jet black tom with blood red stripes and one long scar under his left eye

Ravenflight- Jet black tom with lighter grey patches and green eyes

Oaksplash- Grey she-cat with brown spots on her face and blue eyes

Autumnspirit- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Blazefur- Golden tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and brown stripes

Greybreeze- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Dustfall- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Heatstream- Dark black she-cat with faded white ear tips and blue eyes

Oceanleaf- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Dewfeather- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Wingspirit- Silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Moonfrost- White she-cat with cream markings and green eyes

Eagleheart- Mottled brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

Brindlepaw- Black she-cat with white paws, ears and muzzle and bright green eyes

Hazepaw- Tortishell she-cat with tabby marks with silver toes and ear tips and purple eyes

Brokenpaw- Pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, tail tip and ear tips and his back right foot is twisted and green eyes

Petalpaw- Long furred grey she-cat with white chest, underbelly, legs and green eyes

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with grey paws, chest and green eyes

Leafpaw- White she—cat with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Thornpaw- Dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

Sweetpaw- White she-cat with black paws and tail tip and dark blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

Cloudwhisker- Cream she-cat with two white legs, white rim around her left eye and amber eyes

Faithspirit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes with hints of light yellow that can only be seen in sunlight

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

Emeraldkit- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and emerald green eyes (has mother)

Shykit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes and one ginger paw (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Grey tom with narrowing muzzle and green eyes (has mother)

Grasskit- Black tom with white patches (has mother)

Claykit- Blue-grey tom with green eyes (has mother)

Talonkit- Grey tom with black flecks and blue eyes (has mother)

Leafkit- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Thornkit- Red brown tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedstorm- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Sorrelfoot- Moulted tan she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out and yellow eyes

**(No more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: Echostar- Blue-grey she-cat with brown paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw- Fluffy snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

Thistlefang- Light grey tom with darker stripes and night blue eyes

Brooksmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brambleice- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Poisonstorm- Black tom with one white paw and yellow eyes

Robingaze- White she-cat with one black paw and blue eyes

Dawnmoth- Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and night blue eyes

Poppyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Brackenberry- Light brown tabby tom with night blue eyes

Shineheart- Shiny white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Splashfoot- White tom with blue splashes and yellow eyes

Minnowfin- Skinny tan coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Dewstorm- Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Rainclaw- Blue grey tabby tom with bright green eyes

Doveflight- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Mouseclaw- Tan she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mudshade- Spiky dark brown tom with amber eyes

Dustfang- Light grey tom with darker flecks

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes that look like tiger stripes

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat dappled with white and pale ginger and lilac eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jetpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- Blue grey tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Cloudpaw- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Skypaw- Blue grey tom with aqua blue eyes

Lakepaw- Light grey tom with white paws and spots on his face and green eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerfur- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart- Dark grey she-at with blue eyes and a silver patch on her fur on her chest in a shape of a pyramid

Redwing- Dark red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes (has mother)

Dawnkit- Tortishell and white she-cat with one blue eye and one purple eye (has mother)

Midnightkit- Jet black she-cat with white paws and crimson eyes

Flintkit- Light grey tom with brown paws and underbelly and pale green eyes

Vinekit- Grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Flowerkit- Reddish brown she-cat with black ears and green eyes

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes (Has mother)

Oakkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (has mother)

Leopardkit- White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes (has mother)

Splashkit- Blue she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Runninghawk- Black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Askface- Black tom with greying long muzzle and fluffy tail

Foxfoot- Very small orange she-cat with dark red paws and amber eyes

Mossmask- Light grey she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

Flamemoon- Dark ginger tabby tom with two black paws and two white paws and green eyes

**(No more elder places) **

Starclan cats:

Dappleheart- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Whitestar- White tom with bright amber eyes, old Thunderclan leader

Yellowstar- Golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, leader of Thunderclan after Whitestar

Willowspots- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Softfur- Long furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Barkfang: Dark mottled brown tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

Darkshimmer- Jet black tabby she-cat with a star flecked pelt and green eyes

Teareyes- Small blue grey she-cat with watery blue eyes

Pondbliss- Cream she-cat with faint silver stripes and baby blue eyes with hints of sea green in them

Tulipdawn- White and silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

Petalpelt- White she-cat with black spots on her face and blue eyes

Swallowsong- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Midnightblossem- Pure black she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes

Sparkshimmer- Black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and glossy pelt

Sharktooth- Grey tom with white chest and dark blue eyes

Russtedclaw- Ginger tom with black tipped tail and green eyes

Rosespots- Ginger she-cat with white spots on her face and white legs and blue eyes

Skykink- Silver-grey tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Eaglegaze- Fiery red tom with faint tabby stripes and bright green eyes

Spookpelt- Black tom with white on his face, chest, tail and legs and yellow eyes

Soulowl- Black she-cat with orange spots and orange eyes

Ghostgaze- White tabby she-cat with darker stripes and red eyes

Hauntedclaws- Jet black she-cat with silver paws and icy blue eyes

Volcanovoice- Golden tabby and white she-cat with bright amber eyes and mottled spots on her ears and tail

Phantomheart- White she-cat with a black splotch on her back and a grey muzzle with icy blue eyes

Tornadotail- Big dark brown tom with white and grey splotches and bright light green eyes

Hurricaneleaf- Brown she-cat with red stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Thicketpaw- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- Mottled brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

Lilykit- Light ginger she-cat with white underbelly, paws and tail tip and green eyes

Wildkit- Ginger tabby tom with grey paws and blue eyes

Gingerkit- Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Oakstar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Poisondrop- Jet black tom with a white spot on his chest and ice blue eyes

Molepaw- Tiny grey tom with smushed up face and stormy green eyes

**(Still more Starclan places)**

Dark forest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mossfire- Tortishell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Winterscar- White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye

Ravenrose- Black she-cat with shredded ears and red eyes

Crescentrose- Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac pupiless eyes

Avalanchevoice- Large broad shouldered brown tabby she-cat with unforgiving eyes and longer than usual eyes

Dewshade- Pure black she-cat with crimson eyes and lots of long deep scars on her back and muzzle

Solthorn- Fiery red she-cat with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes and two extra claws on each foot

Radiantsky- Dark brown she-cat with a tan coloured face and feet with light brown spots and violet eyes with hints of green and blue in them

Shadepaw- Jet black she-cat with blood coloured eyes and a long scar down her face

Darkpaw- Black tom with cold blue eyes a scar down his muzzle

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpounce- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Fangfeather- Brown tom with scars everywhere and teeth poking out

Clawleg- Black grey tom with green eyes and a scar on his leg

Thunderstorm- Black she-cat with white patches and paws and icy blue eyes

Lightsong- Light grey she-cat with white spots and muzzle and icy blue eyes

Chillheart- White tom with black paws, ears, long claws and ice blue eyes

Dewshade- White she-cat with blue eyes (completely deaf)

Lizardtail- Brown she-cat with a fur-less tail and green eyes

Cricketwing- Pale ginger tom with darker stripes his left ear is shredded and yellow eyes

Eaglestreak- Tan tom with darker streaks, with brown paws and blue eyes

Beechcry- Dark brown tom with one white paw and emerald green eyes

Patchheart- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

**(No more dark forest places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Slippers- Plump white tom with grey paws and warm amber eyes

Tulip- Rose coloured she-cat with a creamy underbelly and cold blue eyes

Butterfly- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Twilight- Tortishell she-cat with violet eyes

Maple- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Harmony- Golden tabby and white she-cat with moulted spots on her ears and tail and bright amber eyes

Hope- Pure white she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip and ice blue eyes

Destiny- White and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Dream- Fluffy light grey she-cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes

Feather- White and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Lightning- Dark grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Storm- Light grey tom with darker flecks and ice blue eyes with hints of amber in them

Hurricane- White tom with silver and light grey streaks and amber eyes

Sam- Dark grey tom with two front white paws and amber eyes

Ami- White she-cat with brown head and tail and creepy red eyes

**(No more kittypet places)**

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

Ivy- black silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Ember- Flaming orange she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Dusk- Dark grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Puddle- Light grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Howling- Old grey tom with blind eyes

Ruffle- Fluffy long furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

Thistle- Spiky grey and black tom with red eyes

Vine- Brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly and blue eyes

Canyon- Rusty-ginger tom with blue eyes

Koi- White she-cat with orange, black, yellow, red and brown spots and ice blue eyes

**(No more loner spaces)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

Axel- Ginger tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Comet- Black tom with orange spots and yellow eyes

Secret- Misty grey she-cat with blue eyes

Foggy- Grey tom with yellow eyes

Shatter- Calico she-cat with orange eyes and broken claws

Panther- Black tom with grey eyes

Bone- White tom with red eyes and grey stripes

Badger- Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Flash- Silver tom with black flecks and green eyes

Shade- Black tom with blue eyes

Starlingflight (star) - Brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**(No more rogue places)**

**Hiya again. Thx 2 every1 who has submitted a cat. As u've probably already noticed, there are only Starclan places left. And I know u must be thinking **_**God, y does she need so many Starclan cats. **_**But it's because think about it, Starclan is a place where every cat goes when their dead, so it's like 4 clans put together. But I'm not going 2 make it **_**that**_** big, I just want enough. I'll just have the ones u guys have submitted and if I need any more, just do a random description. I've decided there will be 5 places left but u r only aloud 2 submit ONE cat now. So every1 gets a go. There is also a new form for u 2 plz do for ur Starclan cat:**

**Example:**

**Name: Winterspark**

**Clan: Starclan**

**Old clan: Riverclan**

**Position before death: Deputy**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Description: Pure white she cat with electric yellow eyes**

**Personality: She is a very kind and caring she-cat, but hates it when she doesn't get her own way. She is blinded by the cause of her death that she takes everything that is a danger to Starclan or the four clans by the lake to seriously.**

**Age when died: 77 moons**

**How long have they been in Starclan?: 20 moons**

**Cause of death: The dark forest used to train her, but she turned out to not be loyal to the dark forest, so the leader, Mossfire, gave her a deathly wound that her medicine cat couldn't heal. So she died. **

**Family in Starclan?: No or Yes (then put who) **

**Extra info: (Anything that u feel is important, that hasn't been mentioned in the other categories) **

**Ok so there It is, u can submit any cats from: Old leader, deputy, med cat, med cat apprentice, apprentice, warrior, kit, elder or queen.**

**Once I have them all I will choose the 5 best ones and then post the FINAL update! :D **


	7. Final Update!

**Ok so I couldn't pick 5 so I took 6 instead (they were all so good!) There might be more than 6 but it's because some of u added family in Starclan so the ones bold like this are the main 6 that I chose for the last Starclan places. **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Twilightstar- Black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Iceblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Cherrypetal- Ginger tabby with green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: Silverpaw- A silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and muzzle and ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Streakfur- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of lighter brown, she has black paws and head and dark blue eyes

Greyfang- A dark grey tom with dark grey front paw and green eyes

Dewflower- Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes

Poppyflower- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Willowflame- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- Light brown she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Pigeoncloud- Grey she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cloudbird- Almost with she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes

Clawfang- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Shadefeather- Dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes

Swallowfur- Silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

Furzebelly- Dark brown tom with unnaturally long belly fur and green eyes

Goldenstrike- Golden brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Riverspirit- Blue grey she-cat with silver eyes

Milkpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes

Pharoh- Huge golden tabby Persian with stormy blue eyes

Stonestrike- Cream and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunfang- Dark golden tom with a twisted fang and blue eyes

Branchclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitepelt- White tom with pale blue eyes

Brambleflight- White she-cat with patches of orange and brown tabby and dark green eyes

Featherwing- White and grey she-cat with green eyes

Beechclaw- Brown and white tabby tom

**(No more warrior spaces)**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Plump black long furred tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- A silver grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A black tom with warm green eyes

Brightpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle and has bright yellow eyes.

Cinderpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with flecks of dark grey and black and stormy blue eyes

Rowanpaw- Huge dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, one white front paw and blue eyes

Specklepaw- Cream she-cat with tabby patches, golden paws and pale green eyes

Brackenpaw- Ginger she-cat with red/orange streaks and green eyes

Chestnutpaw- Dark brown she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Cloverpaw- White she-cat with emerald eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Iceflower- White tabby she-cat with light grey stripes and ice blue eyes (expecting kits)

Lightflower- Beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes (has kits)

Talonthorn- Bright golden she-cat with blue eyes

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Purekit- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (has mother)

Blackkit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes (has mother)

Vinekit- White she-cat with creamy brown tabby marks and blue eyes (has mother)

Silverkit- Black she-cat with white spots and crimson eyes (has mother)

Lionkit- Huge white tom with tufts of fur around his neck, a golden underbelly and dark green eyes (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Tigerkit- A white tabby tom with black stripes and ice blue eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- A snow white she-cat with a light grey front paw and green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes (has mother)

Stormkit- Dark smoky grey tom with white paws and amber eyes (has mother)

Hazelkit- Calico she-cat with brown eyes (has mother)

Sootkit- Grey tom with green eyes (has mother)

Hailkit- Small grey tabby tom with blue eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Dark brown tom with ginger streaks (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Robinclaw- Ginger tom with green/yellow eyes

Lightblossem- Tortishell she-cat with green eyes

Clearwhisker- White she-cat with deep blue eyes and a pink nose

**(No more elder places)**

Shadowclan:

Leader: Darkstar- Pure black tom with crimson eyes with lots of long, deep scars on his back and muzzle

Deputy: Flamelight- A bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and piercing blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlepool- Small grey tam with brown eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw- Fluffy pale ginger she-cat dappled with white and flame coloured fur with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Russetfur- Pretty bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Sunstrike- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes and paws with bright green eyes

Redsmoke- Bright ginger tom with small patches of grey and green eyes

Wolffang- long furred black tom with bright green eyes

Silentbreeze- Black and silver she-cat with tufts of fur on her ear tips and dark blue eyes

Applefur- White she-cat with patches of red and green eyes

Smokefang- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitesplash- Grey she-cat with white specks and blue eyes

Brownvine- Dark brown tom with light brown flecks and amber eyes

Duckflight- Black and brown tom with amber eyes

Paletail- Dull white tom with light grey paws and amber eyes

Deerspot- Dark brown she-cat with light brown spots on her back and light brown paws and green eyes

Flamewhisker- Dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Sootstorm- Dark grey tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Blackfrost- Black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Nightwhisper- Black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Thornnose- Long furred black tom with amber eyes

Emberstreak- Long furred black and ginger she-cat, she has flecks of red, orange, yellow and gold and one green eye and one yellow

Firewing- Black and silver tom with amber eyes

Snakedawn- Dark brown she-cat with one white paw and forest green eyes

Redfire- Bright ginger she-cat with one cream paw and three light orange paws and bright green eyes

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat with leopard markings and blue eyes

Blazepaw- White she-cat dappled with pale ginger and flame coloured fur

Rockpaw- Light grey tom and dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Talonpaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes

Amberpaw- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Fernflower- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes and yellow eyes

Fawnwing- Almost red she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- Calico she-cat with purple eyes, she also stays in the nursery permanently

Rainflight- Dark grey she-cat with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Brightnose- White she-cat with light ginger splotches and amber eyes

Frostlight- Long furred pale grey she-cat with white speckles, white paws and tail and dark blue/green eyes

**(No more queen spaces)**

Kits:

Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with gold stripes white paws and bright green eyes (has mother)

Rowankit- Bright ginger tabby tom with black stripes, paws and bright yellow eyes (has mother)

Acornkit- Brown tom with grey ear tips, paws and underbelly (has mother)

Pinekit- Black she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Hawkkit- Brown she-cat with grey, black and white spots and amber eyes (has mother)

Rosekit- White and grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Petalkit- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Honeykit- Fluffly light grey she-cat with white legs and sea green eyes

Greykit- Light grey tom with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Silverkit- White and light grey mixed together making it look silver and blue eyes

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Webkit- Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

Hollykit- Small black, brown, white and silver she-cat with one blind blood red eye and one forest green one (has mother)

Echokit- Silver and white she-cat with sky blue eyes (has mother)

Dovekit- Cream she-cat with sea green eyes (has mother)

Snowkit- Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes (has mother)

Marigoldkit- Dark ginger, yellow and red she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Starlingkit- Brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Redwhisker- Dark ginger tom with green eyes and light ginger stripes on his tail

Tumbleweed- Long furred grey tabby tom with dull yellow eyes

Specklenose- Grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blazetooth- Ginger tom with white paws and spots of white, black and light ginger on his pelt and yellow eyes

**(No more elder places)**

Windclan:

Leader: Honeystar- Light golden she-cat with creamy white rings around her tail and paws with crimson-black eyes

Deputy: Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Sageberry- Tan she-cat with a very pink nose and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Rosedew- Grey she-cat with dark grey spot on her back and blue eyes

Warriors:

Applestorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swiftfur- Light brown she-cat with purple-blue eyes

Badgerclaw- black and with tom, with badger like stripes, very long claws and green eyes

Swifttiger- White she-cat with black tiger stripes and grey eyes

Blackfox- Black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail and emerald eyes

Pigeonwing- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeye- Jet black tom with blood red stripes and one long scar under his left eye

Ravenflight- Jet black tom with lighter grey patches and green eyes

Oaksplash- Grey she-cat with brown spots on her face and blue eyes

Autumnspirit- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Blazefur- Golden tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and brown stripes

Greybreeze- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Dustfall- Dark grey tom with green eyes

Heatstream- Dark black she-cat with faded white ear tips and blue eyes

Oceanleaf- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Dewfeather- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Wingspirit- Silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Moonfrost- White she-cat with cream markings and green eyes

Eagleheart- Mottled brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes

Brindlepaw- Black she-cat with white paws, ears and muzzle and bright green eyes

Hazepaw- Tortishell she-cat with tabby marks with silver toes and ear tips and purple eyes

Brokenpaw- Pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, tail tip and ear tips and his back right foot is twisted and green eyes

Petalpaw- Long furred grey she-cat with white chest, underbelly, legs and green eyes

Flowerpaw- White she-cat with grey paws, chest and green eyes

Leafpaw- White she—cat with light grey flecks and blue eyes

Thornpaw- Dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

Sweetpaw- White she-cat with black paws and tail tip and dark blue eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Sunfur- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt- Silver she-cat with white muzzle, underside and paws with pretty amber eyes

Cloudwhisker- Cream she-cat with two white legs, white rim around her left eye and amber eyes

Faithspirit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes with hints of light yellow that can only be seen in sunlight

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Shadekit- Smokey grey tom with green eyes (got mother)

Foxkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (got mother)

Dapplekit- Dark tortishell and white she-cat with white, dainty paws and black rims around her eyes and green eyes (got mother)

Rosekit- Calico cat with light yellow eyes (got mother)

Redkit- red cat with amber eyes (got mother)

Emeraldkit- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and emerald green eyes (has mother)

Shykit- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes and one ginger paw (has mother)

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Pebblekit- Black and white tom with green eyes (has mother)

Wolfkit- Grey tom with narrowing muzzle and green eyes (has mother)

Grasskit- Black tom with white patches (has mother)

Claykit- Blue-grey tom with green eyes (has mother)

Talonkit- Grey tom with black flecks and blue eyes (has mother)

Leafkit- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Thornkit- Red brown tom with light blue eyes (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:  
Specklefur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedstorm- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Sorrelfoot- Moulted tan she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out and yellow eyes

**(No more elder places)**

Riverclan:

Leader: Echostar- Blue-grey she-cat with brown paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Deputy: Darkpelt- Broad shouldered, dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw- Fluffy snow white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mossheart- Tortishell she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkblaze- Reddish orange tom with blue eyes

Thistlefang- Light grey tom with darker stripes and night blue eyes

Brooksmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brambleice- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Poisonstorm- Black tom with one white paw and yellow eyes

Robingaze- White she-cat with one black paw and blue eyes

Dawnmoth- Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and night blue eyes

Poppyleaf- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Brackenberry- Light brown tabby tom with night blue eyes

Shineheart- Shiny white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes

Splashfoot- White tom with blue splashes and yellow eyes

Minnowfin- Skinny tan coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Dewstorm- Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Rainclaw- Blue grey tabby tom with bright green eyes

Doveflight- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Mouseclaw- Tan she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mudshade- Spiky dark brown tom with amber eyes

Dustfang- Light grey tom with darker flecks

**(No more warrior places)**

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes that look like tiger stripes

Firepaw- Small and fluffy flame coloured she-cat dappled with white and pale ginger and lilac eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jetpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- Blue grey tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Cloudpaw- Pure white she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Skypaw- Blue grey tom with aqua blue eyes

Lakepaw- Light grey tom with white paws and spots on his face and green eyes

**(No more apprentice places)**

Queens:

Spottedsky- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Shimmerfur- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart- Dark grey she-at with blue eyes and a silver patch on her fur on her chest in a shape of a pyramid

Redwing- Dark red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**(No more queen places)**

Kits:

Moonkit- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (has mother)

Fernkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes (has mother)

Blazekit- Red tom with golden eyes (has mother)

Dawnkit- Tortishell and white she-cat with one blue eye and one purple eye (has mother)

Midnightkit- Jet black she-cat with white paws and crimson eyes

Flintkit- Light grey tom with brown paws and underbelly and pale green eyes

Vinekit- Grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Flowerkit- Reddish brown she-cat with black ears and green eyes

**(No more kit places)**

Future kits:

Flamekit- Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes (does not yet have a mother)

Silverkit- Sliver she-cat with grey spots and diamond bright blue eyes (Has mother)

Oakkit- Black tom with yellow eyes (has mother)

Leopardkit- White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes (has mother)

Splashkit- Blue she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes (has mother)

**(No more future kit places)**

Elders:

Runninghawk- Black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Askface- Black tom with greying long muzzle and fluffy tail

Foxfoot- Very small orange she-cat with dark red paws and amber eyes

Mossmask- Light grey she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

Flamemoon- Dark ginger tabby tom with two black paws and two white paws and green eyes

**(No more elder places) **

Starclan cats:

Dappleheart- Tortishell she cat with amber eyes and white flecks

Whitestar- White tom with bright amber eyes, old Thunderclan leader

Yellowstar- Golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes, leader of Thunderclan after Whitestar

Willowspots- White she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

Softfur- Long furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Barkfang: Dark mottled brown tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

Darkshimmer- Jet black tabby she-cat with a star flecked pelt and green eyes

Teareyes- Small blue grey she-cat with watery blue eyes

Pondbliss- Cream she-cat with faint silver stripes and baby blue eyes with hints of sea green in them

Tulipdawn- White and silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

Petalpelt- White she-cat with black spots on her face and blue eyes

Swallowsong- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Midnightblossem- Pure black she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes

Sparkshimmer- Black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and glossy pelt

Sharktooth- Grey tom with white chest and dark blue eyes

Russtedclaw- Ginger tom with black tipped tail and green eyes

Rosespots- Ginger she-cat with white spots on her face and white legs and blue eyes

Skykink- Silver-grey tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Eaglegaze- Fiery red tom with faint tabby stripes and bright green eyes

Spookpelt- Black tom with white on his face, chest, tail and legs and yellow eyes

Soulowl- Black she-cat with orange spots and orange eyes

Ghostgaze- White tabby she-cat with darker stripes and red eyes

Hauntedclaws- Jet black she-cat with silver paws and icy blue eyes

Volcanovoice- Golden tabby and white she-cat with bright amber eyes and mottled spots on her ears and tail

Phantomheart- White she-cat with a black splotch on her back and a grey muzzle with icy blue eyes

Tornadotail- Big dark brown tom with white and grey splotches and bright light green eyes

Hurricaneleaf- Brown she-cat with red stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Thicketpaw- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- Mottled brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

Lilykit- Light ginger she-cat with white underbelly, paws and tail tip and green eyes

Wildkit- Ginger tabby tom with grey paws and blue eyes

Gingerkit- Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Oakstar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Poisondrop- Jet black tom with a white spot on his chest and ice blue eyes

Molepaw- Tiny grey tom with smushed up face and stormy green eyes

**Poppystar- Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Cloudsong- White tom with grey tipped fur and a black chest and pale green eyes**

Skyfeather- White and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Twanyfang- Brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Rosewillow- Rose she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

**Cherrypaw- Light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Bluepaw- Blue-grey she-cat with soft blue eyes**

**Lilyfrost- Grey she-cat with one white paw her fur is tipped with white and amber eyes**

**Larksong- Muddy brown tom with yellow eyes **

**(No more Starclan places)**

Dark forest cats:

Runningclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mossfire- Tortishell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face

Winterscar- White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye

Ravenrose- Black she-cat with shredded ears and red eyes

Crescentrose- Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac pupiless eyes

Avalanchevoice- Large broad shouldered brown tabby she-cat with unforgiving eyes and longer than usual eyes

Dewshade- Pure black she-cat with crimson eyes and lots of long deep scars on her back and muzzle

Solthorn- Fiery red she-cat with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes and two extra claws on each foot

Radiantsky- Dark brown she-cat with a tan coloured face and feet with light brown spots and violet eyes with hints of green and blue in them

Shadepaw- Jet black she-cat with blood coloured eyes and a long scar down her face

Darkpaw- Black tom with cold blue eyes a scar down his muzzle

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenpounce- Dark grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Fangfeather- Brown tom with scars everywhere and teeth poking out

Clawleg- Black grey tom with green eyes and a scar on his leg

Thunderstorm- Black she-cat with white patches and paws and icy blue eyes

Lightsong- Light grey she-cat with white spots and muzzle and icy blue eyes

Chillheart- White tom with black paws, ears, long claws and ice blue eyes

Dewshade- White she-cat with blue eyes (completely deaf)

Lizardtail- Brown she-cat with a fur-less tail and green eyes

Cricketwing- Pale ginger tom with darker stripes his left ear is shredded and yellow eyes

Eaglestreak- Tan tom with darker streaks, with brown paws and blue eyes

Beechcry- Dark brown tom with one white paw and emerald green eyes

Patchheart- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

**(No more dark forest places)**

Kittypets:

Snowflake- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hikaru- Dappled silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Slippers- Plump white tom with grey paws and warm amber eyes

Tulip- Rose coloured she-cat with a creamy underbelly and cold blue eyes

Butterfly- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Twilight- Tortishell she-cat with violet eyes

Maple- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Harmony- Golden tabby and white she-cat with moulted spots on her ears and tail and bright amber eyes

Hope- Pure white she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip and ice blue eyes

Destiny- White and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Dream- Fluffy light grey she-cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes

Feather- White and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Lightning- Dark grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Storm- Light grey tom with darker flecks and ice blue eyes with hints of amber in them

Hurricane- White tom with silver and light grey streaks and amber eyes

Sam- Dark grey tom with two front white paws and amber eyes

Ami- White she-cat with brown head and tail and creepy red eyes

**(No more kittypet places)**

Loners:

Domino- White she-cat with big black patches and smouldering amber eyes

Angel- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Rock- Burly jet black tom with one white ear and amber eyes

Oreo- White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

Ivy- black silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Ember- Flaming orange she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Dusk- Dark grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Puddle- Light grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Howling- Old grey tom with blind eyes

Ruffle- Fluffy long furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

Thistle- Spiky grey and black tom with red eyes

Vine- Brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly and blue eyes

Canyon- Rusty-ginger tom with blue eyes

Koi- White she-cat with orange, black, yellow, red and brown spots and ice blue eyes

**(No more loner spaces)**

Rogues:

Flare: Almost black tom with amber eyes

Prince: Dark brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and one black ear with bright yellow eyes

Axel- Ginger tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Comet- Black tom with orange spots and yellow eyes

Secret- Misty grey she-cat with blue eyes

Foggy- Grey tom with yellow eyes

Shatter- Calico she-cat with orange eyes and broken claws

Panther- Black tom with grey eyes

Bone- White tom with red eyes and grey stripes

Badger- Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Flash- Silver tom with black flecks and green eyes

Shade- Black tom with blue eyes

Starlingflight (star) - Brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**(No more rogue places)**

**Ok so YAY! Its finally done :D**

**And if ur confuse highlighted some cats in Starclan go 2 the top 2 see. (Cause I know some peeps don't read it)**

**I am also going to post something else after this to say who are the main cats (either good or evil) and who the kinda main cats are. I will also tell u what the story will be about :D Smiles! **

**And thanks 2 every1 who submitted a cat :D**


	8. Needing Your Opinion :D

**Hiya guys like I said I'd update something about what's gonna happen and who's the main. But I need your opinion on something 1****st****. **

**Well, I thought about for the 2 main, main characters. And at the start of all this I wanted it 2 be 2 she-cats. But now I've thought about having 1 she-cat and 1 tom, but I don't know which to choose. So please let me know, I will then post about the story and which cats are the main, the kinda main and the evil :D**


	9. about the story and the chosen cats!

**Hiya guys, I've finally got round 2 doing this update. I looked at all ur opinions and most of them said 2 do a she-cat and a tom, so that's what I'm gonna do. **

**The two main characters:**

**Rowanpaw in Thunderclan (submitted by Dahliastarr)**

**Amberpaw in Shadowclan (submitted by Greendaylover7)**

**Thx 2 those 2 people for submitting those cats. There will also be 6 kinda mains. 1 of these cats are evil but u won't know until the story.**

**The six kinda main characters:**

**Poisonstorm in Riverclan (submitted by Petalblossemxoxo)**

**Thornpaw of Windclan (I couldn't find the person who submitted him so pm me if that's u)**

**Cinderpaw in Thunderclan (submitted by Dahliastarr)**

**Firewing in Shadowclan (submitted by Rubyflight)**

**Streampaw in Riverclan (submitted by a guest)**

**Heatstream in Windclan (submitted by Onceinabluesun)**

**Thx to those people for submitting them. 3 of these cats r evil but u won't know until the story.**

**The story will mostly be in Rowanpaw and Amberpaw's POV, but occasionally threw the story, I might decide 2 do a POV for 1 of the kinda main characters. If I do there will probably only be 2 or 3 POVs for each of the kinda mains.**

**The story will begin when Rowanpaw and Amberpaw are kits just about to become apprentices. But before that the prologue will be, but it might be a bit confusing cause… of… I don't know, but it might be. All of the 8 cats that I listed will be given a prophesy near the start of the story, but it will only show Amberpaw and Rowanpaw getting it. Later on (probably when they just reach warriors, but I don't know) they will go on a journey, (I'm not telling why until the story.) **

**The evil cats will be in one group led by either Amberpaw or Rowanpaw, and the good cats will be in a different group led by either Amberpaw and Rowanpaw. However the evil cats r going 2 be training in the dark forest. On the way both groups will probably meet a range of different rogues, loners and kittypets that u so kindly submitted. **

**I'm not going to say anything more because I want it to be a surprise when I post the story. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I know there will probably be at least 20. I have decided that I won't post the story until I have written at least the first 5 chapters, just so u guys have something 2 read while I'm working on the next couple of chapters after them. Also could the people who submitted Twilightstar and Darkstar PM me because I need 2 ask them something.**

**Ok and there it is, I'll get started on the story right away, but if u get bored waiting, u could always read my other warriors story "A clan emerges" ;) **


	10. Started!

**Just to let you guys know, the story has been started. I have posted up as a separate story. Go to my page to find it, it is under the name of "The Perk of Wonders."**


End file.
